Blushing Bride
by stun-gunned93
Summary: That missing moment from "Something Borrowed".


As soon as he walked into the room, something was obviously different about him. It was hard to explain, maybe his stance or the way he was swaggering just that tiny bit. It was only a small difference, but it was a difference nevertheless.

"Hello Jack. Not quite the blushing bride, am I?" She said gesturing to the black stain on her dress, just where her stomach was. Gwen watched, as if she was frozen, as Jack's reflection got closer to hers. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. "But erm… I'd given up on things going to plan a long time ago." _'As soon as I met you.' _She continued in her head_. _By now, Jack had his hands on her shoulders. Any thoughts of him being an impostor were quelled at his next words. It was just… so _Jack._

"If life always turned out the way we expected, what would be the point of living?" It was true. Nearly everything Jack said was true. Gwen reached up and grabbed one of his hands. Softly, she stroked her thumb against the back of his hand. Taking a breath, she prepared to tell him how she felt

"I didn't expect to meet someone like you. If I hadn't, I would be married by now." _'Well that didn't exactly come out right'_ she thought

"You're not the only one who met someone who knocked your world outta kilter." He replied. Gwen frowned slightly. Did this mean her or Ianto? Or maybe some other past relationship. He leant in, as if in slow motion, to kiss her neck. She let out the tiniest of gasps as his lips touched her neck for a brief second. He was still staring at her in the mirror, his eyes practically piercing hers. Just his stare alone made her legs turn to jelly. She turned, as if of her own accord, to face him and got a sudden whiff of his aftershave. She could recognise it anywhere. And right now, Jack smelled absolutely delicious. Looking up into his eyes, those blue, blue eyes, Gwen realised where she was. She was getting _married_ - To _Rhys._ And here she was, moments away from kissing the man she truly loved, since the day she met him. Gwen and Rhys had lost that certain spark a while back but Gwen knew, now, that she had found it again – in Jack.

"Rhys has always been there for me. Through all this madness, even when I didn't deserve it." Gwen said, as if trying to convince herself.

"Shh..." Jack said, placing one finger on her lips, stopping her speaking any more. He softly stroked her bottom lip, as if to check if it was real or not.

"He's not afraid to tell me he loves me" She said, with a slightly sad tone to her voice. Like Jack is. She glanced down at his lips. They were parted slightly in anticipation. She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to just kiss him. His hand had left her lips and was now cupping her cheek, supporting her head. He tilted her head up slightly and looked deep into her eyes. Gwen could only see one thing in Jack's eyes. Love. His incomprehensible love – for her. He was leaning, ever so slowly towards her. Torturously slow. As his lips finally met hers, she closed her eyes and tried to memorise every detail of what was happening. Jack's hand, now at her waist, the feel of the soft hair at the nape of his neck, the smell of his coat, the taste of his lips. Slowly, they pulled away, neither of them wanting it to end. Their faces were mere centimetres away and Jack leant forwards slightly so their foreheads were touching. He gazed into her eyes to show her what that kiss really meant.

"Jack… I-" She started. He drew back a little

"I know." He said, cutting in. "You're getting married. I- I shouldn't have done that"

"No you shouldn't" Gwen agreed quietly.

"But there was no denying you loved every second of it" Jack cheekily replied, a fake smile plastered on his face. He knew Gwen would see right through it but her 'Big Day' had to be perfect. And he knew, for it to be perfect she would need his consent. "Now. I believe there is an aisle waiting for you to walk down?" Gwen beamed at him and placed one soft kiss on his cheek. "Go on, off you go!" Jack replied with a little push towards the door. As she opened the door, he called her back

"Oh and Gwen?" she turned round, an expectant expression on her face "You look stunning." She smiled at him.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Harkness" she replied, obviously looking him up and down. Jack looked down.

"But… these are my normal clothes. I wear them all the time!" He replied, still not catching on

"Exactly." Gwen replied, shutting the door behind her with a click. Jack stood in the middle of the room, a slight smile playing on his lips as he thought about what Gwen had just said.


End file.
